The Recipe Book of Life Gerita
by Blue6286
Summary: One cup of tragedy, two cups of happiness, half a cup of sadness, and three cups of everlasting relationships. Feliciano wants to cook a German meal, but instead learns about the German man's past. Human names used. Pure Gerita Fluffity Fluff and feels. Yaoi, Don't like Don't read.


_**AN:**_** This is my first oneshot, so it may not be any good. This story was written as I was listening to the song "How to save a Life" by the fray. NOTE: NONE OF THIS IS TRUE. I barely know anything about the Holy Roman Empire. NONE OF THIS IS REAL. So, without further ado, I bring you my cracktastic adventure of feels!**

**.:Feli's POV:.**

As my German lover returned home from a meeting, I greeted him as soon as I opened the door. "Ve~ Germany is home~!" I chirped, pulling him into a hug. "Ja… I'm home." he said, a bit uncomfortable in the tight hug. "Feli… Can I just put mein stuff down first?" "Si! Go ahead!" I said cheerfully. I was very excited, even though that wasn't unusual. "Germany~! Germany~! I want to prepare you a German meal! Are there any German recipe books around?" I asked, looking up at him. "There's one in that closet over there, I think…" He said, gesturing to a closet. "Vee~ Grazie!" I giggled, skipping off to find the recipe book.

I opened the closet door to find it neatly organized with many recipe books, many of them from centuries ago. "Woah~! Germany has a lot of cookbooks!" I say, flipping through a few. As I take one out, I hear a noise, like a cloth falling. I look up, only to find a tiny pushbroom and a black cape. I cover my mouth in shock, a few tears already running down my face. That was my pushbroom that I gave to the Holy Roman Empire before he went to war. The one I wanted him to keep and remember me by. It belonged to my first love, the Holy Roman Empire; Not Germany.

I scrambled out of the closet, slamming the door. I quickly ran to the room that Ludwig and I shared, locking the door. I needed to think. Tears were still running down my face, soaking the pillow that I had buried my face in. Why did Germany have his Pushbroom? Did he take it? Did he kill the Holy Roman Empire? I didn't know. I didn't know who killed him, or why. Back then, I was a child and nobody told me. If I asked, would he lie? Would he tell me if he killed my first love?

* * *

"Germany…?" I said, my voice hoarse from crying. "What is it, Feli?" He said, not paying much attention because he was reading. "Germany… why do you have the Holy Roman Empire's Pushbroom?" I said, sitting next to him. "Where did you find that?" he said, his eyes widening a little. "I-in that closet…" I said, pointing to it. "Feli, if I tell you, do you promise not to hate me?" I nod.

"I am the Holy Roman Empire." I gasped. "N-No! You can't be! The Holy Roman Empire is… Dead…" I said sadly. "Nein Leibe. That's just what everyone was told. A long time ago… after the war had ended… I was nearly dead. I knew that you'd wanted to see me… but I was so damaged that I knew you'd hate me for letting myself get so hurt." I get up in his lap and sit there. "So… I attempted suicide. Ja, I tried killing myself. I loved you und I didn't know what else to do… But of course… I never died. I was a Nation; so I lived on, knowing how much pain you must've been in… I'm so sorry… I-I'm so sorry, Feli…" he said, tears flowing down his face much like the ones on mine. "No Germany… it's okay… I understand…" I said, trying to calm him. "N-Nein! It's not okay! I hurt you und you had no way of knowing that I was alive und… I lied to you… I'm… So sorry, leibe…" he said, raising his voice and crying harder. "Ludwig. It's okay. I know that you were just trying to protect me, okay? I know that you never tried to hurt me. Ti Amo." "I-Ich Leibe Dich, Feliciano." He said, grasping my hand.

"But… Germany… why would you try to kill yourself? I mean… You had… and still have so much to live for…" I said, burying my face into his neck. "I-I didn't want you to see me so hurt. I knew that you'd be afraid of me… Besides… Why would you want me to be back after all I'd put you through? I had no reason to live. But now… I have you und know that you accept me." He said, putting his arms around my and holding me closer to him. "Now I know… that you really love me back" he murmured, kissing my forehead. After a while of his steady breathing and calming words, I fell asleep and he carried me to bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the meal that the Holy Roman Empire once gave to Chibitalia when he didn't get enough to eat. The German man had no need to hide the happy memories that the two young children had together. They loved each other even then. Back hundreds of years. They'd loved each other that whole time. They still did, and forever would.

* * *

_**AN:**_** So I guess I'm done! This was my first so I hope you liked it. I know it was kinda short, but… I wrote it at like 4 AM so I am a little tired. If you find any spelling mistakes, let me know! I'll be glad to fix them. Please review and Favorite this if you liked it! :3**


End file.
